The Tale of the Clever Dragon Genius
by wickedflame49
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the most talented mind that has graced Kuoh Academy, yet; After a traumatizing experience, he ends in a world of mythological creatures that on human logic aren't supposed to exist. -Wait; Devils aren't supposed to be cute and atractive? Where has the logical reasoning of the world and the very existence go? I want my old life back! I want to read porn in peace!-


Kuoh Academy; formerly an all-girls school has opened the doors to boys for about two years already, allowing entrance to handsome boys, average boys and the perverted boys; all those types of males that would change the social life of the very school that allowed them inside.

A young man with brown hair and wearing the male version of the Kuoh Academy Uniform relaxed; being somebody who woke up at the hour he wanted, ate at the hour he wished; did whatever he wanted without no interruptions. This young seventeen year old teenager was your average-type of lazy genius who always had the capabilities of being the top of his class, yet he prefers to be just above average.

Closing his eyes, sighing in relaxation and stretching his arms; he tried to empty his thoughts of his house and the problem that was living with his family. The young man could thing a plethora of problems that happen at his home and school everyday; yet, everything can be summarized into the two most detestable beings.

One was called younger sister; the other was called younger twin brother.

It seemed that Lady Luck never really liked to fix her stare upon him; as if some random man whore of a god just had to seduce the promiscuous lady each time she tried to bestow her luck on the young man, instead only fate and the god of unhappiness stared with their ever-so laziness at him.

'At least they got tired today.' He got positive at the thought of not dealing with a cranky family at morning, from what he could theorize was that the house was always cranky and rushed on mornings; not really liking that type of atmosphere he relayed on instead walking early to the Academy.

Hanging his back in apparent laziness and tiredness he dragged himself on what was left of the way to school, now that he thought about it, the only thing that made him not normal was his brother's popularity in school and blaming him for his perverted tendencies.

In fact, he already was anticipating the harsh glares from almost everybody of the student body; if that was enough of a reason to not motivate him to go to school and make him even lazier at even waking up in mornings.

Yet if he doesn't gets up in mornings he'll get bored staring at the ceiling, his ears will be invaded by the shrieks of her younger sister, he'll have another stomping experience in hands of her and if she does that it'll be more hard to get up and to regain his abused sense of hearing, and if he doesn't wake up at that moment he'll miss breakfast and his mother will again come with one of her lectures about him being a useless and lazy pervert, and if that happens his day would eventually become a massive bore.

And there he always got to the same conclusion every day, why stay in bed when your eyes can't be closed?

"Ohayo." He was greeted by sky blue hair, the female version of Kuoh Academy's uniform; her regal appearance made her one of the most promising geniuses on the school; Third Year student and Leader of _**The Applied Sciences Club**_ her name was Kurosawa Aki; from the rumors around school her family lived on the neighborhoods of the Rich People.

Her features were quite beautiful for your average non-sport girl; her amber colored eyes stared at the lazy genius and she crossed her arms.

"Hyoudou Issei, it's already been a month since we extended our invitation. Your qualification on the admission exam was First, surpassing even Sona Shitori's score. You MUST accept my personal invitation to the club of _**Applied Sciences**_." She insisted to the male who just staid silent and replied to her nicely. "I thank you for our invitation Kurosawa-san; I'll give you my reply as soon as I can, I've got to fix my schedule since you said its daily." The young man said earning the young girl's firm nod, he continued to walk and continued to think on his head.

'Kurosawa-chan is really trying hard to get me as a member on the club of applied sciences. Since the only few intelligent people prefer to be famous by doing sports than to be members of cultural clubs like hers. Yet, if I accept; will I have time to be lazy at home?' He thought and got in the same dead-end he's been ever since the cutest and also very rich girl invited him to her club.

If he accepted her invitation his time would b limited between school duties and club duties, giving him less time to be lazy and just lay on his bed and close his eyes and wake up in the sunset; and he has never been good socializing with people, much less with women.

And usually he only dealt with them when things were of business, and even on those cases he had limited connection with females; in his mind, Females were monsters, no…they weren't monsters. They were aliens waiting to do a psychic trick on you to enslave you and punch-kick you all until you die and even then they'll go with the next male.

That alone made him even fear of watching porn at home, and instead; he went to those computer shops where they rented them and he gave himself a time to leave his anatomical appreciation to be done.

Entering to the school, he was received by the glares of the school body, while many just turned away from him; the rumors were just hard on him. Qualifying him as pervert and a horrible person to even talk to, all thanks to Hyoudou Haru; that bastard always took advantage of his popularity and perverseness to hang out with the duo of perverts.

And his little sister Hyoudou Akane supported Haru's vision; always agreeing that he was somebody horrible to even speak to.

'I should not bother myself with those trivial matters.' He thought, going inside the school building, walking up the stairs he passed by the most beautiful red-haired girl of all the school, his left fingers got a chance to touch her arm, that soft supple skin of a female. The disguise of a wolf dressed in sheep's cottony clothes, it was only a farce.

Opening his eyes, he got earlier to classes; getting to his chair, of the first row near the window and to the very front; he looked at the window, waiting for the bells to ring and indicate the start of the classes.

* * *

Haru Hyoudou enjoyed his life; but there was one thing he loved the most. Doing whatever he wanted and blaming his brother for his mistakes. He could hang out and go in a date with any girl he wished; being the captain of the Karate Club and also good at kendo; that made him famous in the school. So, if he ever did anything perverted and saw him, he would say that his brother is trying to make them all see him as a bad person.

Telling his parents what his brother did and also to his sister earned also a status of certain affection from his parents, and he loved it.

Yet he was bad at one thing, classes.

Unlike him a prodigy in sports; his brother was a genius in all the subjects of school; he studies everything and gets good grades, trying so hard to earn his parent's attention only for him to have none at all.

'I pity you brother.' He thought disdainfully with a smirk, as the captain of the football club and of the baseball club approached to him and invited him to eat, accepting he turned away and smirked. Usually he would meet Matsuda and Motohama after eating a fast lunch.

* * *

And another normal school day ended for Hyoudou Issei who blissfully closed the book and stretched again after being so much time in the seat.

While all the students left the school fast, he relaxed and leaned on the wall near his place and grabbed a chocolate bar from his pocket, opening the package and eating the bar; he gave food to his so needed organism after absorbing today's knowledge that might be useful for tomorrow.

Sighing, he took his backpack and closed his eyes while he walked.

"Issei Hyoudou?" A female voiced asked anticipating the presence of Kurosawa again; he opened them to meet the president of the Student Council, Sona Sitri; a female who undoubtedly he understood that felt offended by him having a higher grade on the admission exam. Of course, it was never divulged in school since nobody cared after all.

"Shiroti-san, I apologize for surpassing your score in the admission exam. Yet, you shouldn't worry; I'm not interested in any club activities or even revoking your place as Student President, if you excuse me." The Hyoudou answered the answers of what he predicted she would ask; either she would just have an aggressive stance about him, yet he felt her rather serene and calculative.

For that reason he also expected her to invite him to her club just like Kurosawa did, and the same answer were for both; a lazy genius will never go inside one of those tiresome clubs.

Life as to blissfully live it as you wanted, and he wanted to be lazy all his life, not having somebody to order him; fuck them, he won't follow nobody's orders.

* * *

After arriving home and going straight to his room, he lay in the bed; his homework was already done in school during the shift between classes and in lunch break; so school related things were on the school and house related laziness was on the house only

Closing his eyes and sleeping deeply and blissfully; he let himself be consumed by his tiredness; yet his good two-hour worth of sleeping didn't fulfilled for as in between the first hour and the half of that hour; he heard knocks on his room. His eyes opened groggily as he groaned.

"Come in." He replied lazily, really not wanting to attend visits today; he sat on his bed.

Wait?

He never got visits, nobody visited him.

His eyes got edgy as he saw his sister entering to his room.

Akane Hyoudou was a first-year girl who was the captain of the Gymnastics Club and also a member of the Female Kendo Club, her bust was of a solid and so squeezable D-cup, not as big as Akeno Himejima's yet; yet hr bust was enough to be over the average girls, making her special in the bust apartment.

Her bubbly ass was also that tender, that made you want to stare it while she sat; as a female who did gymnastics, he body was on the exact proportions of fat on the places males wanted them to be and having still a so nice female curvaceous figure.

"Umm." The nervous light-brown haired girl stared at the surface while her cheeks were colored of a vibrant red.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" The brown haired teenager asked to his sister who just turned to him and then looked to the surface again. "I…I have some problems with my homework." She stuttered in embarrassment earning the amusement of the Hyouou who smirked.

"You can bother Haru, he might help you." He stated earning her hiss of anger. "I...I can't, he told me that you are better at understanding school subjects than him." She insisted again to her lazy brother who turned to her and with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, go and ask him. I'm not in the conditions; No…I don't want to attend somebody with the likes of you. I'm sure that if I tell you _'This is wrong, do it like this'_ you'll bonk me in the head, stomp me like you did long ago, or even worse. You can go and bother Haru with your Tsundere-like Quirks." After comically imitating Akane's voice he turned away and this further angered the girl.

"I can't go to his room." She answered shyly and he got surprised. "Why can't you go? You two always speak badly about me." He stated earning Akane's slight anger into an apologetic face, before it shifted into a blush. "I'll go and tell him to attend you." Issei got up lazily and was about to walk to Haru's room when Akane took his hand. "No." She replied to him, earning the young teenager turning towards her again and raising an eyebrow.

"He's, He's-." She never earned her sentence when a female moan reached his ears; it was too good to be true for his brother to be with a female so that meant that he was jacking off with some porn video, that bastard.

"Alright, I'll help you. But if you glare at me, whine, punch me, and push me, anything aggressive; if you touch me Say bye-bye to any possibility of me ever helping you ever again." Issei made himself clear to his sister who nervously nodded.

Lazily sitting in his bed, he waited her to show him what she wanted to be explained, she spoke and he stared at the math problem; it was easy as cake. And yet she didn't know about it; was he the alien of the house? While he explained her next math problems on her homework, she saw her looking away and distracting.

"What a bothersome person you are Akane; you take my lazy time only for you to glance to the surface." He said and the female Hyoudou just stared at the surface. "Do you hate me Nii-san?" Akane asked staring at the floor with a sad visage, so that's what had her in constant distraction.

Closing the notebook, he placed it on the bed and sighed.

"What am I supposed to feel Akane? You and Haru are making my life almost near to impossible; it's surprising that Kurosawa-chan and Shitori-san are inviting me to their clubs since my performance on the admission exam was flawless." When this was spoken she turned to the young hyoudou teenager.

"Kurosawa Aki-san? As in the sky-blue haired girl of the Applied Sciences club who comes from a rich family?" The female Hyoudou asked earning the young man's slight nod. "That doesn't maters however, I won't go into any club; I like my life as it is and I would die before receiving orders from somebody." The young man replied sincerely to the girl who slightly fearing of her brother, she took his hands.

"Please, don't accept their invitations." Akane pleaded to him, earning Issei's raised eyebrow, the young female yet sighed in bliss for some strange reason, still holding his hand.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry for being evil at you." The female said earning the young man's shaking head. "My forgiveness will not earn a change in you; you might just continue to speak bad things about me out of habit." This earned Akane's pout since she knew that her brother based his statements out of logical reasoning.

The female Hyoudou giggled at her older brother's statements.

Unlike other females, Akane has never seen the men of Kuoh attractive. Not even Kiba Yuuto, the most handsome male of Kuoh; instead, she developed a slight jealousy of her brother when he always had the best grades.

Then to respect and finally to a strange type of crush she had on him; while being a lazy person, he was very intelligent and wise on his decisions, and for that reason his life was so serene paced and had that normalcy.

Sometimes she envied her brother's normalcy since girls were never swarming him like they did with Haru, and she joined Haru in bulling Issei because she feared of ever giving her dearest person to another female that might take her lazy-teddy Onii-chan from her.

Acting rash as most Hyoudou members do, she yanked her brother's hands and pull him to her; kissing him.

Retracting her lips from his, she grabbed her things fast and ran of out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou could just sit shell-shocked after feeling his younger sister's lips on his, just what happened.

Why did she kiss him?

Was it her way of apologizing?

No, there was something that Haru knew and he didn't and he had o investigate.

'God, how tiresome will my life be? The only thing I need is for another busted girl to also show an interest with me. ' He thought, not knowing that in the cosmic heaven; fate boldly touched Lady Luck's luscious and delicious jugs of flesh those others called breasts.

The woman accepted him kindly and both Fate and Lady Luck got the wildest night; not knowing that their actions has just altered the life of Issei Hyoudou into something of Epic Proportions.


End file.
